


Jim The Pretty Pretty Princess

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 2





	Jim The Pretty Pretty Princess

"Jim where are you?" "In here." You walk in and burst out laughing. "Jim what are you doing?" "Having a drink." "you've obviously had more than one." "What makes you say that?" "You're wearing my yellow Princess dress, costume tiara, and makeup." "yes because I'm a pretty pretty princess!" He giggles and twirls around in the dress. You just burst out laughing again. You're taking a video of this to use later when he doesn't want to do what you ask. He is so so so drunk. He's not gonna remember a thing tomorrow. "Jim" "Yes sweetie?" "What's your princess name?" He thinks then says "Jazmina. Princess Jazmina" "okay Jazmina sing me a song." He smiles then sings "Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the beast Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast" He just sang the Beauty and the Beast song in a girl's voice the whole time. I didn't know he watched Disney movies that much. You're just trying not to laugh as you finish filming Jim. You stop the video. "Jim honey?" "Yes?" "Can I have my dress back?" "No I'm a pretty pretty princess and this is my pretty pretty princess dress." "Oh alright, but can you come to bed with me now?" He nods and runs up to you and kisses you. Eww, all you can taste is whisky. "oh pretty pretty princess Jazmina lets go to sleep now." He nods and crawls in bed in the dress still. You smile and snap another picture. And he's asleep. You kiss his head, take the tiara off, then go get a makeup cloth to get all the makeup off his face. You love this silly man. You crawl into bed with him. In the morning Jim holds his head "My head hurts." "I would say so considering how much you drank yesterday." "Why am I wearing your yellow princess dress?" "Because you're pretty pretty princess Jazmina." "What?" "Yep, that's your princess name you told me." "No, I didn't why would I be a princess when I'm the king?" "Want proof?" "You didn't!" "I did." You pull up the pictures. "Heres the pictures and I have a video." "No, you can't'." "Oh, I can." You show him the video. He groans. "What are you going to do with it?" "I'm going to keep it for the times in the future when you don't want to do something." "You're gonna use it as blackmail?" "Yep." "Oh, I'm so proud of you. But don't show anyone it." "Oh I won't, just you honey. Do you want some aspirin?" He nods. You give him aspirin and a kiss. "I love you my pretty pretty princess Jazmina." He groans. "I'm just kidding. I love you, Jim." "I love you too." You kiss his head and leave him to take a shower and get ready for the day.


End file.
